Mister and Mister
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: Remus could hardly believe it when the marriage laws were changed, but even more so when Sirius had something to say about it. Wolfstar fluff. Rated T for language.


**~*~Mister and Mister~*~**  
**by Hatter of Madness**

* * *

"I, Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic, do hereby decree the abolishing of three wizard laws today regarding marriage."

The single sentence caught Remus Lupin's attention, who was otherwise busy stirring his cup of tea. The spoon stopped moving as he looked at the little radio, as though Millicent Bagnold stood in front of him herself.

"Firstly, after much consideration, the minimum required marriage age has been lowered to seventeen, seeing as that is when a witch or wizard comes of age."

If he had not been living on the Minister's every word, Remus may have allowed himself a laugh; his friends James and Lily had gotten married directly after their seventh year at Hogwarts, when they were both eighteen. If the Minister had made this announcement sooner, they may have married each other when they were still in school (though that was doubtful, since it took James so long just to get Lily to go out with him).

"Second, the law prohibiting werewolves from marriage has also been abolished."

Remus could not believe what he had just heard. For most of his life, he had been a werewolf himself, and he had to constantly remind himself that werewolves could not marry other witches or wizards, because of how dangerous they were. But there was another reason that he couldn't get married, and that was...

"Lastly, it is my great pleasure to announce that same-sex marriage has hereby been permitted in all British wizarding communities."

Remus gasped, turning off the radio and feeling tears springing into his amber eyes. He could scarcely believe the announcement. Not only could werewolves marry, but he could now marry Sirius, his long time partner.

He grabbed a tissue out of the box next to the radio, burying his face into it before allowing himself a laugh. He didn't know why he found it so funny, but it could not have come at a better time; he always said that he wanted to marry Sirius, though his friend Peter had tried to tell him gently that it probably wouldn't happen, due to the marriage laws.

But they had managed to stay together despite the laws, and their love for one another had grown stronger. It didn't matter that Sirius had been disowned by his parents and removed from the Black family tree; it didn't matter that people gave them disapproving looks. It just didn't matter.

Now that the laws were abolished, they were free to marry one another. In fact, all those of age and all werewolves and all same-sex couples were free to marry. Remus reflected it was probably due to the reign of You-Know-Who that the laws were abolished in the first place, but he didn't care. He was just so _happy._

Remus's own parents had been slightly more accepting, seeing as they still considered them his son and accepted him. At first, his father wanted nothing to do with his son and his _boyfriend,_ but after a while, whenever his father would write letters to his son, he made sure to ask, "How's Sirius?" His mother, too, was upset that she never got to see her son go on to have children or get married, but knew that his happiness came first. Remus was so ecstatic; he couldn't wait for them to hear the news.

What was he thinking? He couldn't wait to tell _Sirius _the news.

His partner was off seeing James and Lily, and who knew when he'd be back? He spent far too much time there, almost as much time as he spent at Remus's house. The place that was rarely graced by the young Black's presence was his own home.

Of course, now that they were allowed to be married, they _had _to, Remus felt. So whose name would they take? Would they just hyphenate it? Would they move into Remus's house or Sirius's? There were too many questions that they had to answer.

They should have become Mister and Mister Lupin, considering they had decided that Remus was the man in the relationship (a title he disagreed with; he felt it wasn't fair to have those sorts of titles in same-sex relationships, but they had decided on it after James's constant pestering, who was so used to conventional relationships that his friends _had_ to have masculine-feminine roles). But Sirius was persistent; he might not want to give up his surname.

But Remus didn't care. They could get married.

Just the very thought made him feel so giddy that he completely forgot about the tea he had been drinking, a million thoughts racing through his head. If Remus was technically the man in the relationship, did he have to propose? When was he supposed to do it? And how?

He was getting ahead of himself. They weren't even engaged yet. But they would be, soon. He could scarcely wait another day of not being with his partner.

Because now, they could go out and show the world that their relationship meant something, that they were equal to any other relationship. That they were like James and Lily, and Frank and Alice, and Emmeline and Fabian, all of their friends who didn't have to worry about what others thought of their relationship.

There were so many things to worry about for the wedding, though, and they weren't even engaged yet. Sirius's best man was obviously James, but Remus didn't have a best man. In fact, he was marrying him. He supposed he could ask Peter...

What was he doing? He could cross that bridge when it came. They weren't even properly engaged yet, just very much in love and he was very happy that they finally could legally be together in _that _way.

At that precise moment, the door burst open and Sirius ran in, a lovely color to his cheeks. Remus supposed it came from the cold; it was very nearly midnight. Sirius seemed very out of breath and noticed the radio sitting next to Remus's dejected cup of tea, still waiting on the table. "You were listening?" he asked.

Remus nodded, a bit nervous now that Sirius was actually _there. _Suppose he didn't want to get married? Lily had said once, and she was definitely right in saying so, that Sirius was a 'selfish bastard'. Would he really want to make that commitment? Or what if, now that they could get married, he wasn't so serious about Remus anymore?

Sirius took a moment to catch his breath. It seemed as though he had ran there, despite the fact that he could have simply just Apparated. He definitely was impulsive that way. Remus tried not to cry as he looked at his partner, who soon would probably be his husband.

_Husband._ The word sounded so nice and not nearly as far off as it once had.

"Remus," Sirius said, pulling Remus out of his thoughts.

He nearly stumbled over his words. "Y-yes?"

"Do you remember being on the Hogwarts Express and...seeing each other for the first time?"

Remus allowed himself a small smile. "And you and James thought I was too young to be going to Hogwarts." Remus certainly had looked younger than his friends when he was on the Hogwarts Express; his parents supposed it was a side effect of his lycanthropy.

When Sirius continued, also allowing himself a smile and a quick chuckle, it sounded as though what he was saying was scripted, but at the same time, the speech seemed so natural. "And in our fourth year, when you officially came out to me because you knew that I was that way, too, and you started to cry, because you were just so happy to see that I accepted you so quickly like that. I still get mad at myself sometimes for not realizing it then. Realizing how perfect you were, and are."

Remus couldn't believe how well Sirius recalled that moment, blinking back new hot tears. Sirius seemed to be doing his best not to cry, too.

"And in our fifth year, when James and Peter and me figured out how to become Animagi, and you were so happy. I think that was when I realized that I loved you, because I had never seen anyone so happy before. That was why my Animagus form was a dog, so I could always be with you...even at the full moon."

Remus sniffed once, recalling the memory of seeing all of his friends turn into animals, just to assist him. He was especially happy upon seeing how compatible one of his friends was with his true form.

"When you finally kissed me later that night, I vowed that I would never let you go, even though I've been a real selfish bastard," he said, making them both laugh at the term that Lily had used just months prior, at Sirius's godson Harry's birthday. "I've kissed your friends. Your girl friends," he said, both of them thinking back to fifth year when Sirius had been caught snogging Alice Fortescue in a broom closet. "I've thought only of myself sometimes. I've done stupid things. But you've stayed with me despite all that."

A single tear pushed its way out of Sirius's eye, but he brushed it away as though it was never there.

"Ever since that first kiss, every moment since then has been even more perfect than the last. When I heard that announcement earlier today, about werewolves and people like _us _being able to get married, I knew that I had to have you, exactly how you are." He took Remus's hands in his own. "Like the way that you think you're the man in our relationship, when we both know that you cry at romance novels." Remus rolled his eyes, though he felt so irresistibly happy being with Sirius in that moment. "Or the way that you fall asleep during those romance novels, or the way that you smile when we're together...just a simple, happy smile, but in a way that you never smile."

Sirius took one of his hands back for a moment and Remus gasped, tears spilling out of his eyes faster than he could contain them.

His partner was taking a small black box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, his fingers shaking as he held the box. Remus clasped his right hand to his mouth in surprise.

"I bought this on my way here, and I know that you probably wanted a silver one, but I thought this would look better with your eyes." He opened the box, revealing a gold band with a single hexagonal diamond in the center. "Remus John Lupin...will you marry me?"

Remus found speech impossible, he was sobbing so hard. He didn't care what color the ring was, and he suddenly forgot all about the stupid gender roles that James insisted on, not that he really cared for them much regardless. All he could do was stare at the man kneeling on the ground before him, holding a ring and asking him to marry him. He barely nodded, still in shock.

"Yes," he breathed, struggling to catch his breath.

"Yes?" Sirius repeated, as though he didn't expect Remus to say it. Remus let out a single laugh, tears still spilling down his cheeks as he nodded.

"Yes!" he said, slightly more audible, but still as breathlessly.

"Really?" Sirius said, tears forming in his own eyes. Remus nodded again, so he gently removed the ring from its box and slid it, with trembling fingers, onto Remus's ring finger. It fit perfectly, and Sirius ran his thumb over it once, scarcely able to believe it.

He stood to his full height, wrapping Remus into a tight embrace, placing a single kiss onto the werewolf's lips, which were slightly wet from crying. Sirius laughed once when he pulled away from the feeling. "Stop crying," he said.

"I can't!" Remus said, laughing but still crying. "I'm just so..." He looked at the ring on his finger, which sat on Sirius's shoulder with the rest of his hand.

"Get your coat," Sirius whispered. "We need to go tell James and Lily, and then go get a drink."

Remus laughed once. "It's almost midnight, darling. They're probably asleep, or with Harry."

"Right." He nodded. "We'll tell them tomorrow night, then?"

"Absolutely. I love you, darling."

"I love you, Remus. I've loved you since we were teenagers and I'm never going to stop. Not now, when I can finally have you. And especially not after spending a hundred Galleons on that ring."

Remus laughed again, sniffling as he fought back more tears from springing to his eyes. "And I thought you were selfish."

"Not when it comes to you, Moony." They remained in a tight embrace for a long time, then finally Sirius let go of his boyfriend...no, his partner... No, _fiancé. _"We have to tell James and Lily tomorrow night. Well...technically tonight, since it's midnight. No ifs, ands, or buts. And somehow we have to get Peter there, too."

"How do you suppose we tell them?" Remus asked, still looking at the ring in bewilderment and trying not to start crying again.

"Other than flashing your hand in their faces?" Remus yet again let out a laugh; he seemed to find everything funny, but it was probably just how _happy _he was. "How about... Happy Halloween, we're engaged?"

"Deal." Remus smiled elatedly, then said, "A while ago, I thought we were more likely to be rid of You-Know-Who then to be allowed to be married."

"I know, Moony." Sirius suddenly grabbed Remus and kissed him passionately, then said, "I've got to go. Happy Halloween. I love you, Remus Black."

Remus smiled at how ridiculous the name sounded, yet at how happy it made him. "Happy Halloween. I love you, too, Sirius Lupin."

* * *

**This was based off of a Glee story by admiller called We've Always Known. I was trying to show by saying 'happy Halloween' that the next day was the day that James and Lily died, and their friendship is destroyed, but...yeah. I got so giddy writing this. I have a real problem in that when I write/read fluff, I make stupid faces and squeaky noises, but writing and reading smut, I have no emotion whatsoever... o.O Hope you enjoyed this!**

**- Hatter of Madness**


End file.
